Family Guy
Family Guy (also known as The Simpsons With Fully White People Who Are Bigtime Ripoffs) is somewhat a TV show on FOX fox that has great despictions of 'Violence and Sex' and is not suitable for children (sorry if the talking baby and the taking dog intrest you but this fucking show is for fucking grown-ups who understand dick jokes). The show was created by Seth MacFarlane 1999, got canceled twice in 2000 and 2002 and came back in 2005 a much more different show, even though we still had mostly the same characters and all but their personalities have changed because most of these characters have huge egos right now and the homophobic and racist jokes keep coming up which means it is not getting any better. This was a good show in it's early years but seriously, you'd be better off watching American Dad, at least they got the world's most legendary alien. Beginnings In the late 1990's Seth MacFarlane was talking to himself as always about his views on politics and shit I do not understand, listening to Frank Sinatra until he got one of the "best" ideas all around. This is how it is said to have went: Seth''- Hey Seth!'' Seth- What is it my friend? Seth- I got the best idea for a show that will be bigger than The Simpsons and The Flinstones put together! Seth- Tell me what it is like! Is it the most original idea? Seth- Hell yeah! Seth- So what is it like? Seth- There will be a dimwitted but loveable father, an average stay at home mother, an evil supergenius baby who can talk, a normal teenage girl, a normal teenage guy and a loveable talking sarcastic dog. And the show's name will be Family Guy! Seth- Now that is a hell a lot more original than The Simpsons. Now go and tell FOX so we can........ '' And that's what they did! Characters 'Peter Griffin: Peter Griffin is, in fact, the Family Guy. Peter is 60 years old and actually very smart offscreen. But when the cameras start shooting, he gets in his retarded dimwit alter ego pretty well. In the show, Peter is just your average father but a little more drunkhead and dumb but what would you expect from someone who is smart. In real life he has created many books about science and shit like that and is also an occasional actor outside Family Guy. But deep inside he is a comedian who can do anything other than science. 'Lois Griffin: '''Lois Griffin (NOT Julia Gillard) is the WIFE on the show (NOT a sacked prime minister from Australia). In the early years she was just caring and shit on the show but since 2005 she became the famous sex symbol of Family Guy (Google her and see what I mean fuckface). But offscreen she has a nasty reputation of cheating on various spouces on wedding nights, drunk driving, hard partying, fights and poking people's eyes out with her nose. Or what Charlie Sheen would call, breakfast. 'Stewie Griffin: Stewie might be a baby but if you fuck with him even with a little joke he will go Carl Williams all over you. On the show he is a dysfunctional baby who is very smart for his age who is on the verge of killing his mother for jelousy because, well, he is gay and all he wants to be is sexy, just like his mom. In fact, in real life, he is gay and has an ongoing fued with Lois that won't end (but he won't kill her for real that because he is gay, he is a pussy). 'Brian Griffin: '''Brian Griffin is one of those dogs you wish you never bought in the first place. I mean, he is one of the biggest doucebags on this planets that he comes across as another bitch who wines about the current state of politics which is at it's best in years. I could tell you a lot but it will be all in his LOLApedia page. Get a life dog. 'Meg Griffin: 'You got to feel sorry for this girl, she's been picked on her whole life. At first, she was the teenage girl who pretty much had it all until later on in the series where everyone just plain abused her, even her parents do it too for fuck sake. But for some reason, she is just hot. I don't know why but she is. 'Chris Griffin: '''Chris Griffin is the teenage guy on the show who does teenage guy stuff like smoking bongs, jerking off to porno, playing Guitar Hero and just being plain lazy. Need I say more? Here are some of the others in the show: Glenn Quagmire Joe Swanson Cleveland Brown Bonnie Swanson Carter and Barbara Pewterschmidt Success and cancelations When the show debuted in 1999 it became successful with mostly young adults (aka teenagers) who do not understand any of the jokes at all but just laugh anyways because they are retarded. However out of nowhere it was canceled but bought back but then it was canceled again because FOX were such dictators. Comeback and continued success Just as we needed, after a few years off the air and several suicide attempts for several of the characters the show came back in 2005 refreshed and reenergised. It was going great until more recently when the shows plotlines were becoming stale and repetitive despite a few good episodes here and there. Seth MacFarlane wants to cancel the series soon because he now believes FOX did the "right" idea about originally cancelling the show. So if he wants to do it let him do it, at least these retarded teenagers will find something new on Comedy Central that makes no sense at all. Controversies See Family Guy Controversies Legacy Well, I guess it made Seth MacFarlane do something for once in his life instead of talking to himself all fucking day. And it made retarded teenagers laugh at these jokes even tough they don't understand a single one. Bye